


Hook Up

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [395]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Dean Winchester, bottom reader, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Dean has to go to a gay bar for a case while sam is at home researching but dean ends up hooking up with male!reader (top!dean) rough sex happens?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hook Up

**Author's Note:**

> Send prompts to my blog, lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

You were looking around at the different people around you while you took a sip of the drink you had. Out of the corner of your eye you saw a man who stuck out, dressed in a nice suit, a hand shoved in his pocket, as he studied the area around him, and you felt a pant of arousal shoot through you.

You focus back on your drink, and you casually watch the man move throughout the bar, talking to different people.

It was right at the moment you were about to forget about the man, when he sat down by you, asking for a drink.

You turn to him, seeing that he’s staring back at you, and your heart starts to race.

“Hi.” He says, a smile on his face, and you can barely force out a  _hello_. “Name’s Dean.”

You give him your name and the two of you start talking, and you can tell that Dean’s flirting.

“You know….” Dean says after the two of you have spoke for a while. “Maybe we should get out of here, spend some time alone.” Dean says.

Your heart almost stops at that.

“Sound like a plan?”

“Y-yeah…OK.” You nod. You follow Dean out to the sleek black car he has, and he opens the passenger side, while pulling out his phone.

“Sorry. Business stuff.” He says, waving the phone. He texts someone and gets in the car, and the two of you drive off.

You stop at a motel, and Dean apologizes, saying that he was he was in town on work, and was staying here, and you nod, as he pulls up and walks over to a room, opening it up and the two of you walk in, as Dean flicks on a light and shuts the door.

Dean pulls you forward, and gives you a kiss that you melt into.

He pushes you onto the bed, and blankets your body with his.

His lips press to your neck, and he bites down lightly, and you gasp. Dean’s hand moves down to your crotch, kneading your hard on that’s growing, and you moan, pressing into the touch.

Dean started pulling off his clothes, and you followed suit, and Dean leaned back down, grunting and rolling his hips.

“Shit…” Dean wraps a hand around both of your cocks and starts giving slow strokes and you whimper, biting down on your lip.

You watch him reach into a nightstand and grab a bottle of lube.

“Spread your legs.” Dean says, and you spread them out, and Dean lifts them over his shoulders.

He pours some lube on his fingers, and rubs them against your hole, other hand wrapping around your cock, and he starts stroking it, and you moan feeling his fingers slide inside you.

Dean starts to twist and turn his fingers, scissoring them, and you gasp. Dean laughs and he kisses you, working you open, feeling the occasional clench that you give.

When your open up, moaning, pre-come leaking from your cock.

“Dean…fuck me. Shit, fuck me, please.” You beg.

Dean gives another twist and grins. “Think your ready?”

“Yes! Please!” You cry out.

Dean pulls his fingers away, and lubes his cock, sinking inside of you.

When Dean bottoms out, he pulls back, and slams inside, making you moan loudly. Dean starts pounding into you, a hand on your on your hips, while your hands grip the sheets.

“Dean! Fuck! Dean!” You cry out, as Dean fucks you quickly, his other hand still stroking your cock.

“God, you feel so good.” Dean groans. You can only get a moan out, and your back arches when Dean starts nailing your prostate.

“Dean! Fuck!” You’re going to come soon, and Dean can tell as the clenches around his cock increases.

“Gonna come?” Dean growls. “I’m nowhere near done with you yet.”

You moan, gripping the sheets, and you come, and you can feel Dean come in you.

Dean slows down, and leans down to press his lips close to your ear.

“I hope you’re ready for a long night ahead of you. Like I said, I’m not even close to being done with you.” He grins, and you moan, feeling your sensitive cock trying to get hard again.


End file.
